Careful
by Echo Inks
Summary: A short story involving an arguement between Nanami and Tomoe and how they handle the situation.


It had been a couple of months since Nanami and Tomoe had grown closer than ever before. They had spent more time with each other yet they were taking things slow. Tomoe didn't realize this but Nanami was careful when Tomoe opened up to her. Tomoe didn't realize this, or his ever growing comfort around her but Nanami sure did.

Things had went on like usual yet something seemed to tinged the air with stress.

"Nanami! You idiot! What were you doing running into that Yokai like that!" Tomoe yelled.Nanami growled.

"Like I said, I need to grow as a god! Plus, you would've gotten hurt if I didn't come and save you!" Nanami replies harshly. The will of the wisps sighed including Mizuki.

"Oh dear. They're at it again." Mizuki complained. Mamarou hopped onto Mizuki's back then hopped onto Nanami's. Nanami was

too busy arguing with Tomoe to notice Mamaru's presence. Yet, she was used to him hopping on her back often. As the two argued, Mamaru had gotten heated up. His face was scowled, his fur stood on end, and his tail swayed. Mamaru then jumped onto Tomoe and immediately began to attack Tomoe's face.

"Ah! Damn Monkey! Get off me!" Tomoe growled. He fought with the monkey and proceeded to throw it back at Mizuki which hit him smack dab in the face.

"Jeez, Tomoe!" Mizuki snapped as he picked up Mamaru. Mamaru gave a huff and sat on Mizuki's shoulder as the couple argued once more. It was as if they were obvious to the fact that other people were watching.

"Tomoe! Just let me protect you for once! I'm not just some weak human anymore! I can take care of myself and others too!" Nanami cried out. Her voice strained and it was almost as if she was about to break. She just wanted to take care of her lover. Tomoe was always coming to her rescue as if she were some weak princess. She didn't mind but she had felt weak when she couldn't take care of her business. It was her duty as a land god yet it had taken her a long time to become powerful as she was. Yet it just wasn't enough in her eyes. Tomoe stood back for a second, his eyes slightly widened at the distressed tone of his mistress. He then shook his head.

"Nanami! You don't understand." Tomoe grabbed Nanami by her arms and look her dead in the face. It wasn't an aggressive look Tomoe had and Nanami noticed his firm yet gently grip. The look in his eyes had seem bothered, as if he were worried. And she was right.

"What if something were to happen to you? As your familiar, it is my job to protect you! What don't you understand about that? You are mine and mine only! I can't let anything happen to you." Tomoe's grip loosened and his ears went flat. He then sighed and put a hand up near his face as Nanami stood silent before him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be off to take care of the shrine. It is need of some cleaning." Tomoe said as he walked away.

Nanami stood speechless. She didn't take consideration of how Tomoe felt. He was clearly worried about her yet she was stubborn and straight into the face of danger without thinking. She looked down at the ground as if her head had tilted were shame. Yet this wasn't shame, this was guilt.

Kotestu and Onikiri followed after Tomoe while Mizuki watched Nanami for a moment. Nanami then walked away and ignored Mizuki's presence. Mizuki was quiet, it wasn't his place to say anything yet he wanted to comfort her so badly. As Nanami walked away into the main room, she took a seat at the table. Kotestu and Okiniri had provided her some honey milk tea to calm her troubled mind. It had been an obvious stressful day after all.

She sat alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe she had let herself burden Tomoe like that. And now, here they were. Tomoe was busy sweeping the front porch while she completed her daily routine. She felt ashamed for choosing to wait so long to talk to Tomoe but she needed time to calm her nerves down from dealing with the events from earlier. It had all happened so fast. The image was burned in her head. Tomoe was out in the open which managed to give the demon an open strike. It striked Tomoe in the arm and despite the excruciating pain he still stood yet Nanami leaped in front of him. It was a stupid move but she wasn't about to back down and let him take the fight on his own. As his lover, it was her job to protect to him too.

Yet, Tomoe was right. She made a stupid move. He was stronger than her and had dealt with worse things than that demon. He was just caught off guard but...still. The thought of him being remotely hurt, worried her. As for Tomoe, he swept away the front porch. His thoughts were also preoccupied with today's earlier argument. Sure, they argued and it was common for the two to argue over minuscule things and Nanami's head strong choices, yet he didn't understand. Why wouldn't she just let him handle things sometimes for her? He didn't understand and he was getting fed up with Nanami running into things so quickly. As he let his inside commentary stop for a moment. He took the time to let Nanami's words ring in his ears.

I'm not just some weak human anymore!

Tomoe stopped sweeping for a moment. Weak human? What was that girl talking about? Sure, she was human but now she was a god. She still had a lot to learn yet she had significantly improved. But...Tomoe did call her a weak human but that had been years and Tomoe was more understanding and compassionate when it came to her. He shook his head and continued to sweep. He felt guilty that Nanami felt such way, especially when he was trying to help her. Tomoe quickly froze. Help. That was the issue. Nanami was stubborn when it came to help and she persisted in taking things in her own hands.

Tomoe began to remember when Nanami had turned into her childhood self. Supposedly, never to get married and do everything by herself. And now look at her. She was betrothed to him and she was the one that had accepted his hand marriage. It was feat for both of them yet it was an even greater feat for Nanami. But she still wasn't open enough to allow Tomoe to help. And now he felt bad. Bad that the fact that he didn't take her past experiences into consideration which affected her greatly now.

Soon the sound of Tomoe's distant sweeping had interrupted her thoughts and it was probably for the better. Nanami stood up and took a deep breath. She owed Tomoe an apology and now was the perfect time to do it.

"Hey, Tomoe. Can we talk?" She asked quietly.

Tomoe looked up at her. Her eyes were faced downward and she clutched the side of the door rather tightly. It was obvious she was bothered so Tomoe stopped sweeping and gave a slight nod of his head.

"What is it?" He asked kindly.

Nanami shook her head as her thoughts consumed her once more. Today's earlier events swirled through her head. Finally, the thoughts had crept their way outward and Nanami began to cry.

"Tomoe...I'm so sorry about earlier..." Nanami cried as she lunged forward at Tomoe. She had wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his kimono as she hid her face. Tomoe was taken back by it at first, yet once he gained his balance he too wrapped his arms around Nanami.

"Oh, Nanami. What am I going to do with you?" Tomoe muttered under his breath. He ran his fingers through her hair and petted her a little. His eyes sadly looked downward as the crying image of Nanami had seemed to turn...younger. But alas, it was just his mind remembering back to that time Nanami had traveled to the Tori gates.

The couple stood with each other in their arms for a good couple of minutes as Tomoe comforted Nanami. He hated to see her distraught face especially when it was his fault that she was upset.

"Nanami, dear." Nanami looked up at Tomoe with wide flooding eyes. Tomoe then put his hand up to her face and brushed away her tears. She could tell that he too was hurt but she didn't know why. Was it because she was crying?

"I'm sorry I didn't take into consideration your point of view on this situation. All I wanted to do was protect you. I can't bear to think of what could happen to you if I wasn't there to save you." Tomoe avoided looking into her eyes. Instead a familiar feeling of fear surged through him as he spoke. Losing her...he thought, would be the worst possible thing that could ever happen. He didn't understand why he was so protective of her yet he wasn't used to loving someone so much, yet alone a human.

"I just want you to know that your aren't a weak human anymore. You are a god now and a successor of Mikage at that. You've improved greatly despite you having a lot more to learn. But please, let me help you when you are in need. That's what I'm here for." Tomoe said as he looked. Nanami's tears were still flowing as she looked up at Tomoe yet this wasn't sadness or guilt anymore, this was happiness. She smiled widely as Tomoe held her arms. She felt warm and at ease now.

"Tomoe...you really think so?" She asked. Tomoe smiled and nodded before quickly darting his eyes around to see if anyone was around.

"I know so." He said as Tomoe leaned in for a kiss. Nanami 's eyes widened but a small smile crept on her face as his gentle lips were placed against hers. She kissed him back and melted in his arms.

Maybe, just maybe, she thought. It wouldn't be so bad if she just allowed Tomoe to help her. As the couple broke away from the kiss, Nanami was still smiling. Yet that smile faded when she spoke up.

"Tomoe...I'm sorry myself...it's just difficult when things are out my control. I can't help but to take action when anyone is having trouble." She confessed. Nanami now pouted but Tomoe understood what she meant.

"Nanami, you do not need to worry. For I am here to help you." Nanami smiled at his warming words. She was lucky to have such a great familiar and husband at that.

"Oh, Tomoe. I love you." She said as she planted another kiss on him. Tomoe still wasn't use to such words and it surprised him every time she would kiss him but this time, it was different. He could fully allow himself to relax from the overwhelming butterflies and let him enjoy Nanami's warm presence. Yet, those butterflies soon returned when he could hear a certain someone snickering from afar.

"Dammit, Mizuki!" Tomoe roared. Tomoe summoned his fox fire and chucked at Mizuki who was standing behind the door and peeking out. Mizuki then screamed and ducked, barely avoiding his fox fire.

"Tomoe! Your going to set the shrine on fire!" Nanami yelled. Kotestu and Onikiri the hurriedly grabbed a bucket of water and threw on the fire while Tomoe stomped after Mizuki.

"You putrid snake! How dare you spy on us!" Tomoe grabbed Mizuki by his collar yet Mizuki gave him a smug grin instead of cowering like usual.

"Oh, Tomoe when will you learn not to fight in front of your mistress and wife? Besides, it's not like you two are the only ones that live in this shrine." Mizuki taunted. Tomoe growled and was about to hit him until he heard Nanami's disapproval. She was glaring right at the two with her foot tapping against the floor. To make it all worse, her eyebrow arched with annoyance.

"Put him down. It's time for bed anyways." Nanami demanded. Tomoe smiles as he threw Mizuki to the floor. Mizuki gave an of of pain and continued to whine about grumpy Tomoe. The couple ignored his whining as Nanami held a fan that covered her mouth yet Tomoe could see a grin creeping upward which also caused Tomoe to smile.

"What's that smile for, Nanami?" Nanami blushes slightly and her eyes went wide for a second.

"Oh, nothing. Just you and Mizuki, sometimes." Nanami replied. It was true that the incident made her laugh. Tomoe wasn't used to "public displays of affection" and he tended to get all flustered when he was caught giving affection to her. She didn't care if anyone saw their deep and loving moments. To her it just showed others how much they truly felt about each other. Soon, Tomoe would grow accustomed it, she wished he was comfortable around others but she understood that Tomoe would need some time. They were young in marriage after all.

Nanami yawned, she had a long and draining day and she was ready to cuddle up to Tomoe and fall asleep in his arms. Nanami flopped on the bed and Tomoe caringly pulled the covers up to her as he relaxed beside her. Tomoe couldn't fully relax, he had his thoughts buried on today's earlier events. Nanami seemed to notice this when she noticed Tomoe spacing out.

"Tomoe, are you all right?" She cooed as she gently caressed the side of his face. Tomoe's eyes shifted downward.

"Yes. I've just been preoccupied with today's events earlier." He brushed it off as if it were some minuscule issue yet Nanami could tell when he was lying.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really. I'm just concerned that you'd think about yourself so lowly." He admitted. Tomoe knew that humans were weak, yet to him Nanami was a different case. Humans would always be troublesome in Tomoe's eyes but Nanami was slowly changing that. Mikage's words came to mind which made him question. How truly strong could humans get? Nanami was proof to Mikage but Tomoe didn't notice it until today.

"So lowly?" Nanami arched her head. She was silent for a moment. Lowly...with dealing with Tomoe in her early days she certainly felt lowly around him, especially when she was unable to defend herself. But he had definitely changed since then and Tomoe meant well, it was just hard with his strong and straightforward attitude. Tomoe only wanted the best for her because he was waiting on her to bloom

into the god he knew she could be. Yeah, maybe that was it, she thought. Nanami took a moment before responding.

"Oh, that? It's nothing really. It's just I have a lot going through my mind. That's all." She replied.

"Understandably, so. Now, tell me. What is bothering you?" Tomoe was slightly forceful in his tone but Nanami knew he was just concerned. She bit her lip hesitantly before speaking, she hated appearing so vulnerable and weak before Tomoe.

"It's just that I wish I stronger sometimes...you're always coming to my help and saving me from danger and I'm appreciative of it. I am really! It's just I'm not powerful enough to protect you or save you when your in danger." Nanami's voice broke. She wanted to cry and as much as she tried to hold it in, she couldn't help but to let her tears fall.

Tomoe's eyes widened. Her tears always managed to catch him off guard and he absolutely hated to see the sight.

"Nanami. I don't think you understand. I am your familiar and even if I wasn't, I'd still be betrothed to you. As your familiar, I asked of you to come to me for when you needed help. And when I married you, I chose to be the man of the household, as they say. Nanami, I want you to depend on me. It doesn't mean you are weak, because I know you'll bloom

into the flower that I am watching you become."

Tomoe took her hand and kissed her palm as he held it gently. Nanami's eyes gleamed as she felt the gently warmth of him. He always had a way with words when he truly meant what he was saying and this time it made her eyes prick with tears. She smiled widely and buried her face into his neck.

"Oh, Tomoe. I'm so glad you think of me in that way." Tomoe smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair. That's what he wanted to see, forever and always. That warm happy smile she proudly wore.


End file.
